The present invention concerns a cable connector. It is used in professional electronics, particularly to interconnect a layer of wire of any shape whatsoever. In one embodiment, it permits easy connection of bundles of cable to the equipment to which the cable is connected.
In the prior art, the making of cables of encased layers or even manufacturing coaxial cables in which the socket of a first type is used to connect into a socket of a second complementary type which is mounted on, and at the exterior of the device to be connected, is generally known.
When a connection is desired for signals that vary rapidly (data processing lines, connections from the central unit to peripherals, etc.), it is necessary to protect the signals that pass through the conductors from parasitic signals. For this purpose, the wires that transmit signals are grouped into cables and encased in a conductive covering connected to the ground potential.
But, the connection of the ground conductor sometimes poses a problem especially if it is desired to assure good continuity of ground between the connected equipment and assuring good protection of the connector itself.
Another notable disadvantage of cables of the prior art is their great fragility, principally owing to the connector that connects them to the device from the purely mechanical point of view.
In particular, in the case of data processing equipment, where the number and the space occupied by the connectors has increased significantly in the past few years, it becomes more and more difficult to make the socket on the equipment accessible. Then it is not unusual that the user would have to hunt through the bundle of cables taking up space on the face of the equipment on which the sockets exit to attempt to connect the cable that he wishes in the free connector.